The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Eucalyptus, botanically known as Eucalyptus grandis, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘G5’. It is characterized by having a fast growth rate, average frost tolerance, and good coppicing properties when grown under normal forestry practices in southern Florida.